Electromagnetic radiation detectors (e.g., focal plane arrays, photodetectors, and other photo-sensing circuits) are devices that are responsive to light. In general, the light that is detected may be visible light or light that is not visible to the human eye (e.g., infrared (IR) radiation). Electromagnetic radiation detectors that are responsive to light in more than one wavelength band are sometimes referred to as multi-band, multi-spectral, or multi-color detectors. One type of electromagnetic radiation detector is a position sensitive detector (PSD) that can measure a position of a light beam incident thereon in one or two-dimensions. Another type of electromagnetic radiation detector is an image sensitive detector that may be used for generating imagery (e.g., taking pictures or video imagery) and/or for non-imaging purposes (e.g., spectrometry and wave-front sensing).
Certain systems that have both position sensitive capabilities and image sensitive capabilities are limited for a variety of reasons. For example, certain systems use two separate focal planes in order to image and determine position of interest (e.g., for high frame rate windowing), thereby increasing complexity and cost. Other systems spatially separate position sensitive detectors alongside image sensitive detectors, which may limit the ability to accurately correlate position data with image data.